Kartoffelerdbeerpüree, Teeschaum & Schokoladeneis
by Nystea
Summary: Ich stand hier und beobachtete Seto Kaiba beim Essen. Er aß so wie er sich gab. Kühl, fast schon distanziert betrachtete er das Koberind auf seinem Teller und zerteilte es schließlich mit der gewohnten Präzision eines Gehirnchirurgen. SxJ


Hallo abenteuerlustiger Wanderer,

du hast dich zu meiner ersten FF auf dieser Seite verirrt. Tja, so schnell kann's manchmal gehen. Yugioh gehört nicht mir und in dieser Story geht es größtenteils ums Essen. Viel Spaß!

Nystea

* * *

Ich stand hier und beobachtete Seto Kaiba beim Essen. Er aß so wie er sich gab. Kühl, fast schon distanziert betrachtete er das Koberind auf seinem Teller und zerteilte es schließlich mit der gewohnten Präzision eines Gehirnchirurgen. Dabei umgab den feinen Pinkel eine Aura der Arroganz, wie sie nur wenige andere Gäste hier in diesem Nobelrestaurant so natürlich ausstrahlten. Mokuba saß ihm gegenüber und wirkte seltsamer Weise ebenfalls nicht deplaziert in dieser Umgebung aus Silberbesteck und Seidenservietten. Er lebte anscheinend lange genug im Luxus, um sich darin wohl zu fühlen. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass der gute Moki genauso gern in einen stinknormalen Burger biss. Jemand legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter und zog mich zurück in den Treppenschacht, aus dessen Schatten ich die Beiden beobachtet hatte.

„Komm schon Joey, genug rumgestanden. Tisch Fünf wünscht sich Jakobsmuscheln auf Kartoffel-Erdbeerpüree mit Hummerschaum. Das Püree ist deine Aufgabe", wies mich Takahiro an und betrat neben mir die Küche des Restaurants. Fast schien es unwirklich, hier zu stehen. Ich, der Straßenköter, hatte einmal in meinem Leben Glück gehabt. Diese Lehrstelle als Koch war mir, wie so vieles andere, überraschend angeboten worden. Damals hatte ich Takahiro, einen alten Freund von Yugis Großvater kennen gelernt und so diese Ausbildungsstelle ergattert.

Takahiro war Poissonnier, also für die Fischgerichte zuständig, und eine wahre Fundgrube an Wissen, welches er bereitwillig an mich weitergab. Natürlich hatte ich mich in den ersten Wochen meiner Ausbildung in jedes nur erdenkliche Fettnäpfchen gesetzt. Das war wohl meine Natur. Aber am Ende konnte ich einige dieser alten Säcke mit meiner guten Nase und meinem Geschmack überzeugen. Vielleicht kannte ich damals noch nicht den Namen jedes Gewürzes, das in meinem Essen landete, doch Kochen schien mir im Blut zu liegen. Und so kam es, dass ich heute hier stand und Kartoffel-Erdbeerpüree zubereite, während neben mir der Hummerschaum aus der Kühlkammer geholt wurde. Molekularküche war nicht mein Ding, aber dafür gab es schließlich auch schon genug Verantwortliche hier im Raum. Doch während ich das Püree weiter erhitzte, kehrten meine Gedanken wieder zu ein paar ganz bestimmten Gästen zurück. Seit drei Monaten hatte ich Kaiba nicht mehr gesehen, wenn man von Zeitungen und TV einmal absah.

Das letzte Mal waren wir uns auf unserem Abschlussball, ein hirnrissiges Event zu dem auch ich in einem geliehenen Anzug erscheinen musste, begegnet. Kaiba hatte diese Veranstaltung überraschenderweise ebenfalls mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt. Alle anderen ließen sich von ihrer Familie feiern, während wir beide allein gekommen waren. Weder Serenity noch Mokuba war es wohl erlaubt worden, diese Veranstaltung zu besuchen. Und meinen Vater hätte ich selbst irgendwo angebunden, wenn ihm mein Leben nicht völlig egal gewesen wäre.

So stand ich damals am Buffet und holte mir ein weiteres Glas Bowle. Eigentlich sollte es eine alkoholfreie sein, aber die Getränke alkoholfrei zu halten, das war bisher noch keinem Jahrgang gelungen. Nicht, dass wir uns dabei besonders angestrengt hätten. Von der Bowle bereits etwas benebelt, machte ich mich schließlich wieder auf den Weg durch den Saal und suchte mir ein ruhiges Plätzchen. Thea weinte gerade bitterlich und wurde von Yugi mehr oder weniger freiwillig getröstet. Tristan und Duke klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter, eine gemeinsame Motorradtour durch Japan planend. Und ich? Ich brauchte für einen Moment für mich.

„Kaum zu glauben, Geschwister werden abgewiesen, aber Straßenköter erhalten anscheinend Einlass." Ein paar Minuten Ruhe wären auch zu schön gewesen.

„Lass es, Kaiba. Ich durfte Serenity auch nicht mitbringen. Von daher sind wir beide am Arsch.", erwiderte ich nur. Normalerweise hätte sein Kommentar mich wohl auf die Palme gebracht, aber heute war schließlich unser Abschlussball. Und wir fühlten uns anscheinend beide nicht gerade toll zwischen diesen ganzen Eltern-Schüler Gespannen. Nach einem weiteren Schluck aus meinem Bowleglas sah der Saal aber um einiges freundlicher aus. Kaiba kommentierte meine Antwort nur mit einem Hochziehen seiner rechten Augenbraue.

„Pass nur auf, dass dir dein Gesicht dabei nicht mal einfriert. Dann musste du ständig mit der Fresse rumlaufen!" Nun bildete sich auch noch eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Ach, ich würde dieses Mienenspiel vermissen.

„Hast du den Alkohol in der Bowle nicht geschmeckt, Köter? Anscheinend bist du schon mehr als angetrunken", erwiderte er schließlich und nahm mir das Glas aus der Hand.

„Es ist unser Abschlussball, Kaiba. Wann soll ich mich sonst vollkommen besaufen, wenn nicht heute? Schließlich warst du nicht der einzige, der daran gezweifelt hat, dass ich es bis hierher schaffe." Gegen Ende dieser Aussage starrte ich nur noch auf meine Schuhspitzen. Verdammt, wo war heute Abend mein Temperament geblieben? Ich benahm mich ja wie ein zahmer Schosshund. Aber auch er war ungewöhnlich defensiv. Mir behagte diese neue Stimmung zwischen uns nicht. Schließlich wusste ich, wie mit einem wütenden oder arroganten Kaiba umzugehen war. Doch dieser hier neben mir war weder das eine noch das andere wirklich. Hatte er sich etwa auch schon an der Bowle vergriffen?

„Du willst die Bowle doch nur für dich selbst. Gib sie mir zurück!" Ok, zugegeben: Alkohol wirkte nicht gerade fördernd auf meinen Gleichgewichtssinn und der Raum fing sich bei meiner plötzlichen Bewegung an zu drehen, aber dass ich geradewegs in Kaiba fallen würde, war mir vorher nicht klar gewesen. Doch das Resultat blieb das gleiche. Ich fiel gegen Kaiba und krallte mich haltsuchend an seiner Anzugjacke fest. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, konnte sich aber an der Wand abstützen und bewahrte somit uns beide vor einer unschönen Bekanntschaft mit dem Parkettboden. Sein Anzug war natürlich aus dem besten Material. Es gab ein wenig nach unter meinen Händen, riss aber nicht. Dieses dunkelblaue Stück Stoff war sicherlich maßgeschneidert und teurer als drei meiner Monatsmieten zusammen. Aber hey, dafür hatte ich einen schwarzen Anzug, den sie zu Hochzeiten und Trauerfeiern, zu Taufen und Abschlussbällen gleichermaßen vermieten konnten. Das nannte ich mal einen Allrounder. Ich dachte also über den Anzug des Erzfeindes meiner Schulzeit nach, während keiner von uns den Versuch machte, den anderen auf Abstand zu bringen.

Mir stieg der leichte Geruch von Kaffee in die Nase, irgendeine Nobelmarke sicher, die Kaiba ständig trank. Der feine Pinkel war attraktiv, dass musste ich ihm lassen. Andere Kerle hatten keinen Effekt auf mich, und es gab wohl schlimmer Dinge, als auf Kaibas Körper zu stehen. Schließlich konnte ich mir bei ihm wenigstens sicher sein, dass daraus nie was werden würde, und es als eine kurzzeitige Geschmacksverirrung abtun. Warum er mich nicht wegstieß, wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht hatte Kaiba auch zuviel getrunken.

Plötzlich hörte ich, wie er das Bowleglas auf einem Tisch in Reichweite abstellte und mit beiden Händen meine Schultern packte. Doch anstatt mich nun schlussendlich abzuschütteln beugte er sich vor, bis sein Mund direkt neben meinem rechten Ohr war. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde er einmal bewusst einatmen, doch im nächsten machte sich bereits eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper breit und das Denken fiel mir deutlich schwerer.

„Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt", murmelte er schließlich und wenige Augenblicke später fand ich mich doch noch auf dem Parkettboden wieder. Kaiba blickte noch einmal auf mich herab und verließ schließlich den Ball.

Während sich diese Erinnerung wie schon so oft in den letzten drei Monaten vor meinem geistigen Auge abspielte, bekam Tisch 5 sein Püree, Tisch 12 ein Teufelskopffilet und Tisch 3 einen Erdbeerkuchen. Doch Takahiro riss mich plötzlich aus den fast mechanischen Handgriffen.

„Hey Joey, aufgewacht. Tisch 7 will ein Schokoladeneis. Was meinst du, wollen wir ihnen nicht mal deine Kreation vorführen?" Die Augen weit aufgerissen, drehte ich mich zu meinem Mentor um. Tisch 7 war Kaibas Tisch. Das Restaurant konnte sich nicht leisten, so einen guten Kunden zu vergraulen. Schon gar nicht, indem sie einen Lehrling an dessen Essen ließen.

„Jetzt schau nicht so, Junge. Dein Eis ist wirklich gut, dafür halte ich auch meinen Kopf hin.", fuhr der Koch fort und schob mich bereits in Richtung Kühlkammer.

„Und nun lauf, wir wollen sie doch nicht warten lassen.", scherzte er noch, und mehr brauchte es auch nicht. Ich sprintete durch die Kühltüren, riss dabei noch fast einen anderen Lehrling von den Füßen und war Sekunden später mit meinem Eis wieder zurück. Das Eis war mein ganzer Stolz. Ich liebte Schokoladeneis und hatte mehrere Wochen an der richtigen Rezeptur gefeilt. Doch war es kaibawürdig? Im nächsten Moment musste ich laut auflachen. Als ob Kaiba Schokoladeneis essen würde! Das Dessert war mit Sicherheit für Mokuba. Aber trotzdem wollte ich unbedingt wissen, wie mein Eis bei den beiden ankam. Nachdem es von den Kellnern abgeholt worden war, trugen mich meine Beine wie von selbst zurück in den Schatten der Küchentreppe. Von dort aus konnte ich Kaibas Tisch gut beobachten. Der gute Mokuba machte sich sofort über seinen Eisbecher her. Und es schien ihm wirklich gut zu schmecken. Sein Grinsen war ansteckend, und so verzog sich auch mein Mund zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Anscheinend war ich als Koch wirklich keine Niete.

Doch was war da los? Mokuba redete wie ein Wasserfall auf Kaiba ein. Was wollte der Knirps denn? Doch da bekam ich auch schon meine Antwort. Der kleine Wirbelwind schob eine weitere Portion des Eises auf seinen Löffel und hielt diesen seinem Bruder vor die Nase. Ich wollte verschwinden, und gleichzeitig nichts sehnlicher, als dass der personifizierte Kühlschrank mein Eis probierte. Kaiba schien keinen Hunger mehr zu haben, aber Mokuba konnte er wohl keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Löffel. Ich hielt den Atem an. Mir er kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis das Eis schließlich zwischen seinen Lippen verschwand. Das war meine letzte Chance den Rückzug anzutreten, und seine Reaktion damit nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. Doch ich war kein Feigling. Zunächst schien sein Gesicht denselben gelangweilten Ausdruck beizubehalten, doch plötzlich schlossen sich seine Augen wie von selbst. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus als ein fast schon genießerischer Zug auf sein Gesicht trat. Er mochte mein Eis. Er mochte mein Eis wirklich. Ich spürte, wie mein Grinsen immer größer wurde. Kaiba nickte seinem Bruder zu und sagte etwas, doch das war nicht mehr wichtig.

Wie auf Wolken lief ich zurück in die Küche und arbeitete den ganzen weiteren Abend mit einem fast debilen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht weiter.

_Mein Weg zu Seto Kaiba führte anscheinend durch seinen Magen._


End file.
